Thomas J. Fuerneisen U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,908 (Jan. 12, 1982) and Mariano Schiavolini U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,102 (Dec. 20, 1994) both disclose the use of magnets in association with a time-indicating device; however, neither of these aforementioned patents discloses specifically analog time-indicating device which employs a magnetic means to affix the time-indicating device to a ferrous metal surface. While Mariano Schiavolini U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,102 (Dec. 20, 1994) discloses the use of magnets applied to an interchangeable decorative member, it does not disclose the use of magnets to adhere the entire time-indicating device to a mounting surface. While Thomas J. Fuerneisen U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,908 discloses the use of a magnetic means to adhere an electronic timepiece to a ferrous metal surface, it specifies solely a digital display element not an analog display element.
Timepieces commonly employ an electromagnetic means for setting time and for regulating the movement of various components. John M. Bergey U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,102 (Jan. 1, 1974) discloses a solid state watch with a magnetic setting. Two setting switches and a demand switch within the casing are operated from outside the watch by permanent magnets. William B. Beebe U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,233 (Feb. 2, 1988) discloses a magnetically controlled arrhythmical pendulum device.
Other timepieces have moveable, decorative components. Steve Feher U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,709 (Dec. 31, 1991) discloses a rotating timepiece dial face construction with moveable decorative objects.